


Taking a Risk

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a partner in crime to finally make things happen.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 4





	Taking a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-10-01 10:00pm

Niou groaned. Why? Why couldn't he get him out of his mind?

The trickster always had known that he was as straight as a loop, but this was maddening. Out of all guys in the universe it had to be his buchou he fell for. To say that Niou was frustrated wouldn't even be close to how he felt.

There were two ways to get rid of this frustration, first play a very mean prank or second some quality time with his left hand.

Niou went for the first, 'cause he didn't feel like thinking of Yukimura yet again. Now he just had to find a nice victim and Akaya would do just fine for that. The boy did get way too much attention from Yukimura lately…

*

A scream told Niou that everything had worked out perfectly and the now rather green Akaya looked ridiculous.

''Now you really look like seaweed.'' Niou snickered. 

But the not very happy voice of Sanada did put a quick end to his joy. ''Niou, laps, now!''

*

Niou had been running for quite some time when Yagyuu approached him. ''You know that this is entirely your fault right, Niou-kun?'' ''Oh, drop the polite charade. 'm I allowed to stop?'' ''Yes, Sanada said to get your lazy ass back inside.'' Niou had to grin, the gentleman's real self was so much fun. ''You're only doing this for him, 'cause you want to get into his pants.'' ''As if you're better with Yukimura. You're practically hard as soon as you see him.'' ''Ouch, low blow Yagyuu.'' Niou said with a very fake sad expression. ''Oh please, Niou. You like it. That aside I think we need to do something about this, else we'll explode with frustration.'' ''And what do you suggest?'' ''Still got those fake ID's?'' The grin on the trickster's face spoke volumes.

*

''So you want to get them drunk?'' Yagyuu asked with a raised eyebrow. ''Not drunk, just a little more openminded. Afterall we want them to remember what happened.'' Was the blond's sly reply. ''And how do you intend to get Sanada to go along with it?'' ''Simple. Just questioning his honor as a real man.'' ''Cunning little trickster.'' ''Always a pleasure. Now help me getting this ready.''

*

Niou had to suppress a grin, while he watched Sanada empty his second drink of the evening. It was way too easy to get that rock worked up, after all his self-control was in the end only skin deep.

Yukimura on the other hand was more openminded, but it was almost impossible to manipulate him and it made Niou all the more interested in him.

''Now you two, why did you really invite us to drink with you?'' Yukimura asked, looking only at Niou. ''Just to have some fun together, right Yagyuu?'' A smirk appeared on the bluenette's lips. ''Oh, really? Yagyuu, you shouldn't let Sanada drink much more. He is somewhat of a lightweight. Now be a good host and take him to his room, so I can have a word with Niou.'' Yagyuu only nodded. ''Come on, Sanada-san. Let's get you to your room.'' For a short moment it looked as if the flushed male would protest but in the end he followed Yagyuu, who did have one of the bottles in his hand.

''Now little petenshi, care to answer me for real? Oh, I know. Let's make a game of this. Every time one of us lies the one has to drink.'' While talking Yukimura's expression had changed into something more feral and it made Niou feel way too hot all of a sudden. ''Sure, buchou. If you can catch me lying, that is.'' The blond tried to sound confident, but he knew his chances were slim. ''Good. Then I'll start. You did this to get me into bed with you, didn't you?'' ''Now, now. What do you think of me, Yukimura? I'd never go that low.'' Niou's answer earned him his first shot.

*

Their little game had been going on for some time now and Niou had lost count of how often he had had to drink, but he sure felt it. ''Niou?'' ''Yeah?'' ''You're drunk.'' ''No, not yet.'' Yukimura only raised an eyebrow. '''kay, you caught me.'' With that the blond emptied another shot. ''Ya know, buchou. I really like ya. And, fuck, I need ya.'' Niou slowly crawled over to Yukimura and purred. ''I really want this in me, ya know.'' To emphasize his point Niou was stroking Yukimura through his pants. The blond's head was roughly pulled back by his hair. ''Undress, bed now.'' Yukimura's harsh tone left no room for discussion.

*

The sight that greeted Yukimura on the bed was one that went straight to his cock. Niou was naked and spreading his asscheeks to present his puckered entrance to Yukimura. Pleading eyes looked at the still dressed male and a soft, but needy ''Please'' fell off the blond's lips. ''My, my, Masaharu. What a lewd display. Do you want me so badly?'' ''Yesss, buchou.'' Yukimura smirked. ''Lube?'' ''Top drawer.''

The bluenette fished the tube out and uncapped it. ''How far did you go before, Masaharu?'' ''Just my fingers.'' ''I'll take good care of you.'' If possible, the blush on Niou's face got even deeper when he felt Yukimura's slim and slick fingers press against his entrance. ''Relax, my petenshi.'' Using his other hand to distract the blond, Yukimura gently pushed the first finger in. The second followed shortly, after some careful movements. A loud moan escaped Niou's lips when those fingers went deeper, brushing against the spot that made the blond see stars.

''Want me to do that again?'' Yukimura's tone was teasing. 

''Please. Yukimura. Please.''

The plea made something in Yukimura snap. Niou could only gasp and moan breathless while his prostate was mercilessly assaulted. Yukimura's next words were Niou's undoing. ''Show me how you come, my petenshi.'' And despite the soft tone, it definitely had been an order and not a request.

''Yukimura.'' The name was all Niou could mewl, while his orgasm wrecked through his body. Much to Yukimura's displeasure the exhausted blond collapsed and slowly drifted to sleep.

*

The next morning came way too soon for Niou's liking. He felt sore, sticky and hung over, which did leave him rather moody.

''Hearing you groan, I assume you are somewhat awake.''

Hearing Yukimura's voice, Niou forced his eyes open. '''Mura? The hell are you doing here?'' ''I'm sure you'll remember once you're feeling better. Here.'' The bluenette handed Niou a glass with water and two pills. ''Thanks. I guess, I was pretty drunk.'' Yukimura smirked rather sadistic and answered, ''If you by drunk mean, having the nerve to seduce me only to fall asleep on me. Then yes, you were.'' 

The blush on Niou's face that followed the statement would have put any tomato to shame. ''Don't gawk like this, Masaharu. It doesn't suit you. Besides you should better rest, because tonight I will take everything you denied me last night and more. Sweet dreams.'' With that Yukimura walked out of the room while Niou looked like he was about to faint. ''Oh fuck.''

*

''Did you get what you wanted, buchou?'' Asked Yagyuu, who was waiting outside for the bluenette. ''Yes, I did. Given that I don't see Genichirou, I would say so did you.'' 

A soft smile played over Yagyuu's lips. ''Indeed. Everting I wanted and more.


End file.
